


Boum Boum Boum

by EggMuffin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Hello, love,'' Harry says and turns to look at Eggsy. ''Well, you're positively indecent. Is that my shirt?'' he asks as he takes a seat on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boum Boum Boum

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by my roommate back in May and she wanted a clothed Harry fucking a naked (or nearly naked) Eggsy, because she is a filthy bastard. It took me a few months, lots of procrastinating and lots of moaning over how anal sex is very difficult to write, but here it is.
> 
> The title is from a song by Mika, entitled also ''Boum Boum Boum'' and I encourage you, dear reader, to look it up, and if you don't speak French, then look up the lyrics as well. Basically, I feel that Harry and Eggsy are the couple the song is about. Thank you, Mika.
> 
> Also, what happened in Paris? Maybe we'll find out, maybe we won't. 
> 
> Also, Eggsy, stop trash talking about ''The Spy Who Came In From The Cold''. It's a great book!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: @eggmuffinwrites

Eggsy's lounging about in nothing but one of Harry's shirts and a pair of pants (he's lazy and Harry won't mind anyway), reading _The Spy Who Came In From The Cold_ (who knew espionage could be this boring) when he hears the front door open. As Harry hangs away his umbrella and coat and moves into the living room, Eggsy sets the book aside and goes to greet his partner. He pads down the stairs and finds Harry pouring himself a drink. With his jacket gone and sleeves are rolled up, Harry looks sinfully attractive. ''Evenin','' Eggsy greets from the doorway.

 

''Hello, love,'' Harry says and turns to look at Eggsy. ''Well, you're positively indecent. Is that my shirt?'' he asks as he takes a seat on the couch.

 

''Yes, Harry. You like it?'' Eggsy grins and makes a show of modelling the shirt for Harry.

 

''Horrible abuse of quality tailoring,'' he replies.

 

''I know you like it when I wear your clothes,'' Eggsy says and moves to stand in front of Harry, who counters, ''I like it when you wear nothing at all.''

 

''So I should take this off?'' Eggsy asks teasingly and makes a move to push the shirt off his shoulders.

 

''Absolutely not.''

 

Harry sets his drink down on the coctail table and pulls Eggsy in between his spread knees by the shirttails.

 

Eggsy runs his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry places a kiss on Eggsy's wrist before pulling him down. Eggsy goes willingly, straddling Harry's lap and trailing his lips down his lover's cheek before kissing him. Harry slides his hands beneath the shirt and over Eggsy's back and Eggsy plays with his hair as they kiss languidly.

 

_It's like those old movies Harry pretends to like for the sake of propriety,_ Eggsy muses, _where the pretty wife waits for the hardworking husband get home and then seduces him with fine lingerie and a drink._ Only Eggsy's not one for wearing thin lace and Harry can help himself to a drink just fine. Still, the moment's got that soft, blurred-around-the-edges feel, the one that usually surronds sweet and slow love-making.

 

But it seems neither are for soft and sweet tonight, because Harry scrapes his teeth gently down Eggsy's throat and murmurs, ''I should really be cross with you for stealing my clothes''.

 

''Borrowin','' Eggsy corrects and kisses the side of Harry's face. ''Besides, you don't mind.''

 

Harry slides his hands into Eggsy's underwear and gives his arse a firm squeeze. ''How could I? You look fucking sinful like this, Eggsy. A fucking wet dream.''

 

''Fuck, _Harry,_ '' Eggsy whispers and grinds down on Harry's lap. 

 

''You look great in everything, of course, darling,'' Harry continues, ''but I've never wanted to fuck you harder than now.''

 

''Not even after Paris?''

 

''Not even after fucking Paris,'' Harry says and starts to undo his tie, but Eggsy stops him.

''Leave it on,'' he says. ''Leave all of it on. Fuck me like this.''

 

''Eggsy,'' Harry hisses and kisses him hard. Suddenly it seems that they can't get close enough; Harry's pulling Eggsy closer by his hips and Eggsy claws at his lover's shoulders, grinding his hips down, only to be met by Harry grinding his up.

 

Eggsy gives Harry one last searing kiss before pulling away and standing up. Harry grabs his waist to pull him back, but Eggsy lays a finger on his lips to stop him. ''I'll be right back, yeah?'' He all but races to the bedroom to get lube and realises that they're out of condoms. He then realises he doesn't give a fuck. And fuck the mess, they can deal with that later.

 

He makes his way back downstairs to see Harry drowning the last of his drink. He looks so utterly obscene, even with his shirt still buttoned up and the tie still on that Eggsy has half a mind to get on his knees and crawl to Harry, all seductive and playful, just to see what he'd do.

 

That can wait for another time. There'll be plenty of other times.

 

''Come here, you tease,'' Harry says and Eggsy complies, but slowly. If Harry calls him a tease, the least he can do is to live up to the name.

 

He saunters over to Harry who slides his hands up Eggsy's thighs to his hips and pulls his pants down to his knees with one swift move. Harry never breaks eye contact, gazing straight up at Eggsy with hunger in his eyes that makes Eggsy's breath catch.

 

Eggsy lets his pants drop and steps out of them before climbing onto Harry's lap and kissing him like a nyphomaniac on death row. Harry responds in kind, kissing Eggsy hard and pulling him close. His hands wander down to Eggsy's arse and squeeze, pulling him upwards so that their crotches drag against each other.

 

Eggsy pulls away between kisses to take one of Harry's hands and gently kiss each of his finger tips to before opening the bottle of lube and squeezing some on Harry's fingers. Harry uses his other arm to pull Eggsy up so that he can mouth the smooth expanse of Eggsy's chest and stomach through his shirt and reach around his lover to rub at his fingers between his arsecheeks and over his opening. Eggsy instictively pulls away slightly, only for a moment, before pushing back against Harry's fingers.

 

Harry works one finger into Eggsy in small circles, taking his time. Eggsy lets out short shallow gasps and runs his hands through Harry's hair and over his shoulders. It feels weird, the position and the fabric of Harry's shirt against Eggsy's thighs, but it's also hot as fuck.

 

''You glorious, filthy thing, love,'' Harry whispers against Eggsy's skin, as he slowly works his lover open, now with two fingers. Eggsy grinds his arse down, encouraging Harry to give him more. The stretch is intense at first, but soon Harry's slick fingers slide in and out of him with ease and Eggsy wants Harry to just take him.

 

When Harry does something, he likes to go all out. When he fights, he exhibits showmanship; when he's describing something, he'll use a hundred words where ten would do; when he fucks Eggsy, he undoes him, leaves his lover sated and weak-limbed; and when he prepares Eggsy, his ministrations leave him stretched open and oh so wet.

 

Eggsy's gasping nothing but profanities and Harry's name by the time Harry pulls his fingers out of his arse and says, ''Kneel and bend over the sofa, love,'' and Eggsy hastens to comply. Harry's voice is rough and Eggsy can feel how tense he is. He stands and pulls Harry up with him, claiming one more kiss, before Harry steps behind him and Eggsy sinks to his knees and drapes himself over the sofa. He can hear Harry open his trousers and shove them down, but he stops and Eggsy feels giddy, because Harry _is_ going to fuck him fully clothed. They've done it before, of course, but it still excites Eggsy.

 

Harry lubes up his cock and kneels behind him and Eggsy can feel the drag of a hard cock against his arse and damn if he hasn't been waiting for this. Harry lines himself up and pushes in slowly and both he and Eggsy release the breaths they hadn't realised they were holding. When he's finally all the way in, he leans forward and drapes himself over Eggsy, kissing his neck. ''You feel so good, darling.''

 

''You, too, luv,'' Eggsy breathes and Harry moves back up, running his hands over Eggsy's back down to his hips. He starts to fuck in and out of Eggsy, slow and deep and first and Eggsy clutches the nearby pillow.

 

Carpet burn's going to be a bitch to deal with tomorrow, but right now, Harry's picking up the pace and the deep, slow thrusts are replaced by quicker, shallow ones. Harry's grip on Eggsy's hips tightens and Eggsy let's out a strangled sound, something between a moan and a sigh. He pushes back his arse, arches his back, a silent plea for Harry to fuck him fast _and_ deep and then all he can do is hold on, because Harry makes a sound at the back of his throat and fucks Eggsy hard and fast.

 

Eggsy can feel the sofa move slightly from Harry's thrusts and he lets out a breathless laugh at that. He can hear Harry chuckle, but he keeps fucking into Eggsy, not slowing down, not even when Eggsy wriggles one arm under himself so he can fuck into his fist. And fuck, _fuuuck_ , it feels good, so good, being caught between the sofa and Harry's savage thrusts, the feel of his trousers and belt wonderfully rough against his naked thighs.

 

And then Harry's thrusts start to lose their rhythm and he seems to be fucking Eggsy even faster, and Eggsy can hear the telltale hitch in Harry's breathing that means he's going to come any moment now. He waits for Harry to bottom out, but instead, Harry gives a few more thrusts and pulls out, coming on Eggsy's arse and shirt. Eggsy groans, because Lord almighty that was _hot_ , and strokes himself faster, until he comes all over the sofa with a moan.

 

They spend a few moments just catching their breaths, until Harry stands up and then sits right down again on the sofa. ''Fuck, Eggsy, darling,'' he whispers. Egsy reaches out and takes Harry's hand. ''Yeah, fuck, Harry.'' They stay like that for a little while, Eggsy still draped over the sofa, arse in the air and Harry with his head thrown back, holding hands.

 

''We should clean up. You've come all over the sofa,'' Harry says after a while.

 

''You came all over my arse,'' Eggsy counters.

 

''I do not intend to entertain guests on you arse, Eggsy.''

 

''We never have anyone over, Harry. Besides, I think we had the same conversation when you took me over the kitchen table.''

 

Harry chuckles. ''Bears repeating, anyway.'' He stands and pulls Eggsy up with him. ''Shower, now. I'm afraid I've already ruined one perfectly good shirt, I don't want to ruin another.''

 

''What's a little spunk to a good shirt?'' Eggsy asks cheekily, but starts to lead Harry to the bathroom anyway. ''Adds character, if you ask me. And makes it look well wicked under UV lighting.''

 

Harry swats his arse for his cheek and leaves a sperm-stained handprint right in the middle of the back of the shirt.

 


End file.
